Falling into a forbidden Love
by kaitlyn143
Summary: WE all know the story of Edward and Bella, but what if Jasper fell in love with a human, but what if she was being abused, would jasper be able to love her, would she love him. Jasper/oc, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the people you don't recognise, please review.

Everyone is together but Jasper and Alice; they have a sibling type relationship

Livi's POV

Dear Diary,

Today was strange, I mean at school; home is the same. It's always the same, ever since my useless excuse for a mother left us, I come home and there's always a group of old, musky smelling men with no sense of hygiene waiting for me, having paid good money to my father so I can pleasure them using any means necessary. But back to school, I met this boy, well I didn't exactly meet him I bumped into him, and he gave me the strangest of looks. Not like all the other boys who look at my breast first and let out a low whistle like I can't hear them, then attempting to look at my bum without me noticing. He was different he looked me in the eye and smiled... Well it wasn't exactly a smile but the constant look of pain escaped his handsome face, I could have sworn I saw the corners of his mouth twitch but it was so fast I can't be sure. Anyway he looked at me and a rose colour invaded his extremely pale face. Suddenly a small pixie like girls appeared at his side and tugged his sleeve. She jerked her head in the direction of a group of extremely pale people plus the exception of one girl; Bella I think her name was, then just like she appeared the girl was gone again. I looked in to his eyes which were a beautiful golden type colour. I saw him glance over my body and I must admit, I felt a little disappointed whenever I meet a man he always looks at my body and then makes some comment about how much he would like to ummm 'do me' But this guy he was different he gave me an awkward smile; he cleared his voice and opened his mouth, he asked me to excuse him and I couldn't help but feel my knees buckle at the sound of his southern accent. I step out the way and he walked past me. I was in a daze the rest of the day just thinking about him. I still in a daze when I got home but I quickly snapped out of it, I saw one of my regulars, Joe, who sometimes likes it rough standing next to my 'dad' I spent the rest of the night thinking about this boy to escaped the pain Joe caused me. It didn't work but it did help.

Love you,

Olivia Vienna Thomas xx

Jaspers POV

I was walking, trying to ignore the inviting smell around, when this thing hit me, I hit my nose against something with the same texture as Bella's hair and for some reason I breathed in, a strange but calming smell hit me, I could tell it was human the overwhelming smell of sweet blood hit me, but there was something else. I looked up and saw the most amazing pair of human eyes I've ever seen, they were blue, like that sky blue colour I hated because it meant the sun was out, but this, it was nice, the eyes were deep, I relaxed for a minute and smiled quickly, so quick I wasn't entirely sure she saw it, I felt myself turn hot and I panicked, feeling hot hadn't happened to be in a long time. Suddenly Alice was by my side she jerked her head and I looked to see Emmett, Edward, Bella and Rosalie all staring at me, I saw Alice walk up to Rosalie and reclaim her place in the line next to Bella. I looked at the girl and tried to excuse myself, but ho sound came out my mouth, I cleared my throat and tried again, and she moved. I quickly walked away and went to my next lesson, but my mind was on that human girl, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I wanted her. Not her blood but her. I sighed knowing that Edward was in my head. He knew too, and I'm pretty sure that soon everyone else in the family would too.


	2. Chapter 2

Livi's POV

I walked down the corridor to chemistry, thinking about that boy from yesterday, thinking about how I hadn't seen him around before. I stopped outside the classroom and took a deep breath, I had previously done biology but me and the teacher didn't get on, she thought that I was a slut and was determined to make everyone else think so, eventually I got tired of her games and switched classes. I plastered an innocent smile on my face and walked into the classroom, the teacher stopped and looked at me, I could feel the rest of the class doing so too, I handed him my note and smiled to myself, happy that I had worn a t-shirt and jeans so I didn't seem like I was flaunting my body to him for a quick pass. He looked at me curiously and nodded.

"Very well, you have a lot of catching up to do, can you sit at the back next to Mr. Hale, I'm sure he could help you"

He scanned the classroom quickly and sighed.

"Jasper could you raise your hand so Miss Thomas will know where to sit"

I saw a hand rise at the back of the class. I made my way to my seat trying to ignore the whispering I could hear about my arrival, all of a sudden I felt a hand slap my bum, I swiftly turned around and saw Josh there smiling at me, I let out an angry sigh and wondered how I hadn't remembered he does chemistry. I looked back at the teacher but his back was facing me. I eventually got to my seat and pulled out my writing book, I closed my eyes trying to control my emotions from seeing that jerk but shockingly I was way more calm then I thought. I raised my head to the person next to and gave them a once over.

"So you must be Jasper, I'm Olivia but just call me Livi, I guessing seeing as you're meant to help me your good at chemistry"

I smiled at myself happily getting the introduction out of the way when I hear his voice.

"Yes ma'am, my adopted father is a doctor so I'm quite good at chemistry... By the way I'm sorry about yesterday, it was rude bumping into you like that then walking away, not even offering an apology'

I looked at the table in shock, I had spent the whole night wanting to hear that accent again and here it was. I could feel my heart skip a beat; I took a breath and then looked up seeing the beautiful face I spent the whole night dreaming about.

"Um don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway" My voice came out softer than expected "So can you explain this to me I not sure I get it" I looked down at the page full of notes I had scribbled down and shock my head at the sight of it.

Jasper then launched into an explanation of the work we were studying. I tried to listen but his voice just flowed though me, making my heart dance, I looked up at him once or twice when he abruptly stopped, he pulled at his shirt and looked rather uncomfortable, I saw his lips move as he muttered something to himself. All too quickly the lesson ended and the class all piled out of the room, I stood next to jasper and walked with him.

"So are you new in town?" he asked his voice once again making my heart dance. I hesitated before answering. "No not exactly, my mother home schooled me but a couple weeks ago she left so I enrolled here" I saw him nod but something told me he knew there was more to my story, I smiled at him and stopped.

"Well, it was nice talking to you but I just remembered I needed to get a book form my locker, thanks for the help bye." I quickly turned on my heels and left not wanting to be pushed into revealing me background.

Jasper's POV (Lunch time)

After meeting Alice outside her class I walked to Edwards car, to get the others to go to lunch, I didn't see the point seeing as we didn't eat but Carlisle said we had too. I couldn't get my mind off that Olivia, she seemed so perfect, I managed to resist touching her in class, I was unsure what it might lead me to do, I was scared of hurting her, but I wanted her so badly. I mean it was about time I found someone, Emmett had Rosalie, and Edward had Bella. It was just Alice and I on our own, it seemed like common sense being with Alice, and I did love her but like a sister, I reached Edwards car and saw him smirking at me. Normally I would be angry at him for reading my thoughts but this time I wanted him to. I closed my eyes and asked him to read her mind, asking him to find out if she felt anything for me. I needed to know, and I needed to know now. I smiled gratefully at Edward when I heard his reply and followed the others into the Lunch hall. We all sat down and the others started talking amongst themselves, I added my thoughts into the conversation to be polite, but most of my attention was focused on Edward. I saw a small smile appear on my brother face as he read her mind, I knew whatever she was thinking was good, I slowly let myself feel pleased. All of a sudden Edwards face dropped his expression soured and his eyes narrowed. I felt the others look at him in concern and Bella placed a hand on is back, she tried talking t him but anyone could tell he was ignoring her. Slowly he turned to me and opened his mouth.

"She's in pain, she's being abused"

My mind went blank; the only thought that entered my head was of killing the person who had hurt her.


End file.
